The field of the present invention is hardware for hanging utility pipe.
A wide variety of pipe hangers have been employed for the support and retention of utility pipe and conduits in building applications. In designing such hangers, it is important to recognize a large number of structural, ergonomic and utilitarian considerations, both for the hanger itself and for the pipe or conduit application. Among many, the size tolerance of the grip has gained importance because of the widespread use of CPVC pipe which cannot stand the same level of lateral force as steel pipe. The preferred displacement of the hung pipe from a building surface can vary with application to accommodate pipe fittings and room for partial disassembly. Such set offs preferably are not to impact the attachment means and structural stability. Further, ease of assembly is important for consistent structural integrity. These and other desirable features often conflict with the need for acceptable costs and secure support.